This application is a 371 of PCT/RU98/00147 filed May 18, 1998.
The invention relates to the sugar industry. The sugar-containing product, obtained from the usage of the invention can be used in confectionery, bakery, canning industry, beer and non-alcohol production. The invention permits to realize production of sugar syrup of refined purity simultaneously with harvesting, without any subsidiary production.
It is known that exists the method of obtaining sugar syrup as an intermediate product in conventional processing of sugar [A. R. Sapronov, L. D. Bobrovnik  less than  less than Sugar greater than  greater than , Moscow,  less than  less than Light and food industries greater than  greater than , 1981.]. The method includes obtaining of diffusion juice, its purification by defecosaturation and evaporation. The shortcomings of this method are high power expenditures for evaporation and insufficient quality of syrup, which requires an expensive procedure of run-off purification to obtain white crystalline sugar from sugar syrup. Moreover conventional processing proposes existing of subsidiary productions such as water treatment, lime-gas, thermal power production, sugar-beet warehouses in one complex with sugar production. The most similar to the announced method is a method of obtaining syrup from sugar-containing materials, including juice purification of impurities by mechanical filtration, ultrafiltration of juice, ion-exchange purification by passing through anionite and cationite, concentration of solution by reverse osmosis and evaporating to make it syrup. [RU, patent 2016637, C 13 F 1/00, 1994.] The main shortcomings of this method are: low capacity of ultrafiltration conditioned by diffusion juice that is rich in high-molecular components and salt. The consequences of this are requirements of frequent regeneration of membranes and extremely slow regeneration of ionite mixture by a special solution, insufficient dessalting because of changing of cationite into Na+form when regenerating.